Summertime Sadness
by mus1c
Summary: Everyone gets a little sadness when the summertime draws to an end. (One-Shot)


**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from 'The Vampire Diaries' nor the song 'Summertime Sadness' by Lana Del Ray.)**

* * *

**One-Shot**

* * *

**"Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Ray**

* * *

She had her red dress on tonight and Rebekah had done up her hair real big. The Original had fashioned her long mahogany tresses into a crown, which the blonde had stated made her look even more as a Queen.

She had taken her high heels off, leaving her feet bare as she continued to twirl around under the pale moonlight. The humid air hung around her like a blanket; and maybe if she tried hard enough, she could wear it as a shawl along her shoulders. Her olive skin glistened in the dim lighting of the many lights strung above them.

The party had been Klaus' idea, a going away party for him and the rest of the Mikaelson's. The French Quarter of New Orleans was their destination in the fast approaching morning. Rebekah had promised to come visit as much as she could as well as fly her over when winter break finally arrived. Tonight would be their last summer night together and she could start to feel the sadness seeping in.

Because she was not just losing a best friend, she was also losing her boyfriend. They had spent nearly every day and night of the summer once Klaus decided having the whole Mikaelson Clan move back to their city of New Orleans. The Hybrid saw it time to take back the city they practically finished constructing before leaving it in a hurry as their father was hunting them.

She shook out her head, continuing to dance, a few strands of loose hair falling out of the crown to frame her face. The beat of the music and the environment made her feel on fire, but underneath it all was more of the anxiety and fear of losing him. Getting so lost within her thoughts, she suddenly felt a pair of strong arms encircling her waist, sending a shock of electricity throughout her.

"Darling," his deep voice rumbled into her neck as he nuzzled her in greeting. Taking a deep inhale of her comforting scent.

"Kol," she breathed out, finally noticing how out of breath she was. Kol let out a chuckle in amusement.

"Stop thinking, love. Don't be afraid. I am a mere call or text away. Plus there's this new fancy bit of technology called FaceTime that I'm sure we will find a way to enjoy," he growled, nipping her sweat covered skin.

She smiled, tilting her face towards him, moving a hand to go through his hair and resting a her other hand onto the arms wrapped around her waist. "You know me so well," she whispered.

A smirk started forming on his lips, that she could feel. "Well, someone has to, Elena," he announced.

The presence he surrounded her with, comforted her and set her on fire at the same time. So Elena wasn't sure how she was going to feel when he was gone. It was unsurprising to anyone else who knew about the two, that Kol was feeling the same way. Which is why he kept holding onto her so tight.

They had been together for over a year and just now Klaus thought it best to go back to New Orleans to claim everything back in their name and residing there permanently. Kol was disgruntled and irate at the sudden decision but then he could understand why he was being told to go. Klaus wanted to put a united front unlike the one they had presented when both Elijah and Klaus staked him. But as well, since he had the best ties to the witches.

"Kiss me hard before you go," he heard Elena mumble as they absentmindedly swayed back and forth. She was getting that summertime sadness again.

He held onto her tighter. "Of course, love," he said into her neck. Kol spun her around to face him, loving the way her doe eyes immediately met his dark gaze. "But we still have many hours left before I go."

Elena smiled as she tried to memorize every detail of his face. She had known them being together wouldn't have lasted as simple as it had. But she also knew that both of them would be trying to make the relationship work, because she couldn't see herself with anyone else. Kol pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to her nose, before nuzzling closer to her. He rarely was one to speak his affections, but he showed it to her more often than not with his actions.

"Remember the last time we went off on our own?" He asked. His eyes flickering to all the other dancing bodies surrounding them.

"Yes," she breathed out, a content smile stretching across her face. Both her and Kol had taken off out of Mystic Falls, not having a destination. They had ended up cruisin' down the coast, and Kol had been going about 99. It had been exhilarating having the young volatile and bad Original by her heavenly side. And she was glad that she had gone, because her being the doppelgänger gave her a higher risk of dying. So if she died, at least she would die happy.

"We should go on another one," he suggested, swaying them to the music. He felt her breath hitch at his words. "Unless you're scared," he taunted, never losing his touch of antagonizing anyone and everyone.

Elena shook her head, burying her face further into his shoulder. She was never one to turn him down. And if she was being honest, being with him only allowed her to grow and become more confident in herself. She was no longer that frightened and frail teenage girl that her friends would try to coddle. Kol knew that, and it furthered his pride to hear her say.

"Nothin' scares me anymore."


End file.
